1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems and methods, and more particularly to wireless transceivers for use in connection with high frequency, short wavelength systems.
2. State of the Art
Communication systems which employ wireless transceivers are well known. However, as is the case with most electronic technologies today, there is an ever increasing demand to improve information transmission rates and range (that is, power output), while at the same time, reducing the influence of noise and improving the quality of transmission. In addition, there is always increasing demand to broaden the applicability of wireless communications to technologies still dependent on wired or fiber linked communication, such as mainframe-to-mainframe communications where high data rate and high power requirements have precluded the use of conventional wireless communications. To satisfy these competing concerns, a compromise is often reached whereby some sacrifice in transmission rate is accepted to enhance the integrity of the data transmitted. In addition, some sacrifice in transmission range is accepted to reduce the transceiver's circuit complexity and cost.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for communication which use a wireless transceiver, wherein the necessity to balance the foregoing system characteristics is avoided and wherein applicability is not limited by the data rate and/or power output requirements of the transceiver. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a full duplex, wireless transceiver capable of providing high transmission rates (having, for example, transmit operating frequencies in an 18-40 gigahertz (GHz) spectrum range or wider and actual transmission rates on the order of 100 to 125 megabits per second (125 Mb/s), or higher), with high transmission power, high signal-to-noise ratios and reduced circuit complexity.